


Nightmares

by Idiotgangleader



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotgangleader/pseuds/Idiotgangleader
Summary: Jacob suffers from Nightmares. Luckily, Evie is there to comfort him. While she's doing so, she remembers back to when they were kids and he would do the same for her.





	

It was a quite night in the city of London as the train went about in the wee hours of the morning. The only sound that could be heard on the Rooks’ train was the constant clicking of the train tracks and the irritated groans of a certain female assassin. 

“There must be something else here.” Evie said frustrated as she examined the recently acquired notebook again for the umpteenth time that night. Exasperated, she slumped against her chair in defeat. 

By now, her eyes were sore and tired from repeated use of Eagle Vision in such a short period of time without breaks. Who was she kidding? Every inch of her was exhausted. Unfortunately, it was getting her nowhere. Her and fellow assassin Henry Greene had just barely escaped the Kenway Mansion unscathed, and it left them no closer to finding the Piece of Eden that the Templars had acquired. No matter, she would search diligently until she found what they were looking for. She could not call herself an assassin if she let an immensely powerful ancient artifact remain in Templar hands.

And it wasn’t as if her dear brother would be any help. His disinterest in the Pieces of Eden was frustrating enough. But his recklessness and immense disability to not be able to take things seriously was enough to drive any assassin completely insane. They had just barely escaped from the Templars with the notebook all thanks to Jacob’s carelessness. Even as they were dodging bullets, all he did was taunt them as she was shooting for her life. 

However, it would not do her or the mission any favors to make herself so tired that she could not function tomorrow. There was still other work to be done. She got up from her chair and took off her coat in a final decision to retire for the night. 

Still, a part of her couldn’t help but feel a tinge of pride. Even as they were outnumbered and desperate to get away, Jacob never showed any fear. He took fear like he took every other obstacle in his path, he blasted right through it. It was one of the things she had always admired about him growing up. He was never afraid of anything. Not even where they were children…

…………………………………………………………………………….

“Evie…Evie! Wake up!” 

The young girl of eight years shot up from her bed in a cold sweat. Her breathing was rapid and frantic, as was her pounding heart. She started to panic again when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“Evie! It’s okay, it’s me. It’s Jacob!” said her brother in a loud whisper. 

He was sitting on the edge of her bed in his night clothes, a gentle hand on her shoulder as he tried to calm her down. The girl looked at her brother with panicked, tear stained eyes before frantically turning away to wipe her face. She was the older sister, (albeit by four minutes) but still! She couldn’t let her little brother see her cry! Especially not form something as irrational as a nightmare. Evie Frye was not frightened by nightmares. 

“Jacob? Wha-? What are you doing up?” She said trying to sound authoritative like their father. 

“I heard you tossing and turning in your sleep. And then you started crying, I thought you were hurt. Are you alright?” He said concerned.

She took a moment to slowly breathing and calm her voice.

“I’m fine, Jacob. Thank you.” She said simply, desperate for him to let this go and not pry.

He looked at her with disbelief, obviously not willing to let this go. Of course, it was too much to ask.

“So what was it about?” he asked as he looked at her with a concerned gaze.

“Nothing.” She said in another desperate effort to sound authoritative. Keyword being: desperate. 

Jacob never listened when father did it. So it was a fat chance it would work when she did. 

“It had to be something to make even you afraid.” He said as he positioned himself higher on the bed so that he was sitting next to Evie.

“What was it? Was it the Creature of Crawley story that that bloke Edgar Floggins was raving about. I told you he was full of rubbish!” Jacob exclaimed.

Evie just looked down to the floor, and started to shake from the sweat that was now making her shiver.

“It was…them, Jacob. It was the Templars. The ones that father talks about. They came and killed father and then you, and then they came after me…And I tried to run but then I couldn’t move…and there was blood everywhere and you were on the ground bleeding, and-!” she rambled, not realizing that the tears had returned and were now steadily streaming out of her eyes. She only stopped when she suddenly felt her brother’s arms wrap around her and pull her into a tight embrace. 

Immediately she clung to him desperately, completely forgetting her authoritative front and just burying her face in his night shirt. Jacob gentle began rubbing her back before reaching over the bed with one hand and grabbing a blanket to wrap around her still shivering shoulders. 

“Shh…it’s okay, Evie. It was just a nightmare. Me and father aren’t going anywhere. Well, I’m not. You can ask father for yourself tomorrow. No pathetic bloody Templars are going to get anywhere near you, I promise. Besides, they don’t even know where we live.” He said with a confident smirk while giving her a reassuring squeeze.

Evie had to smile a little at his words. He was so ridiculous, but she loved him so much.

“You know father doesn’t approve of that kind of language. And what if they find out?” she asked as she looked up at him.

This seemed to make Jacob smirk even more.

“Then we give them a good ole’ walloping!” he yelled as he made gestures with one of his fists. 

This time, Evie couldn’t stop herself from laughing. He always knew how to make her feel better. Sure, he was ridiculous, she needed that. As much as she would hate to admit it. She leaned back away from him so that she could dry her eyes. When she was done, Jacob made a point to messily ruffle her hair. 

“Jacob Frye!” she yelled in a mock upset tone.

“You’re messing up my hair.” She fake whined.

He shrugged his shoulders.

“So? I’m just going to braid it in the morning.” He said nonchalantly. 

Before Evie could respond with a witty comeback, the twins heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps coming down the hall. Jacob dashed across the room back to his bed and Evie got underneath her covers keeping only her head exposed. Seconds later, the door creaked open and a wave of light lit up the room. Both the twin stayed deathly still, not wanting to get a lecture that night by their father for staying up way too late. Luckily, after a minute or so, the door slowly shut and the sounds of Ethan Frye’s footsteps could be heard returning back to his room. After Evie was sure that her father was back in his room, she looked over to Jacob who was sprawled out face first on his bed like a dead body. 

“Hey, Jacob?” Evie whispered.

“Yesh, dearh shishter..?” Came the muffled voice of Jacob talking through the pillow. 

Evie smiled again. He was still trying to make her laugh.

“Can you, stay here tonight please?” she asked quietly. 

Instantly, Jacob was up out of bed by her side and gesturing for her to make room. She scooted over to the other side of the bed and felt the bed move as he crawled in next to her. This was not the first time they shared a bed by a long shot. When they lived with their grandmother, they would often be up until the wee hours of the morning playing and telling stories that they would usually just fall asleep wherever they were. But this was a different occasion. 

“Try not to toot in the bed.” Evie said as she rolled over to go to sleep. 

“Try not to drool all over me.” He replied as he rolled over as well.

……………………………………………………………………………. 

It seemed so simple back then, Evie thought. 

As she went to the closet to put her coat away, she looked on the couch to her brother’s sleeping form. He had taken his coat and top hat off, but the rest of his clothes were still on. Even his boots. Immediately she noticed that he wasn’t snoring. Usually, went Jacob slept he made so much noise that could be mistaken for a lumber yard. But tonight, he was silent, which was very unusual. Then all of a sudden he started twitching and grunting and his breathing became more rapid. His face was contorting in pain and his lips were letting out broken words.

“No…I can’t…”

His voice was pained and hoarse and immediately Evie was at his side.

“Jacob, Jacob!” she yelled as she gentle shook his broad shoulders. 

His eyes slashed open and he shot up from his spot on the couch sweating and panting. His eyes became more relaxed when he saw Evie and he wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. His breathing finally getting more stable. 

“Hello, dear sister.” He said mildly sarcastically as he stretched out his arms. Evie guessed that he was trying to sound as if he was annoyed by her presence. 

She placed a hand on his shoulder and kneeled down next to the couch. 

“Are you alright?” she asked softly, not taking her hand off his shoulder.

“Just jolly,” he answered as he swung his legs over the side of the couch to sit up. He was still sweating and his breathing was still irregular. He let his head hang between his knees and his normally slicked back hair was falling all over the place. 

She let out a sigh and sat down on the couch next to him. She knew this situation all too well. It was one that he had gotten her through many times growing up. 

“What was it about? I take it, it wasn’t about the dreaded Creature of Crawley.” she said with a smile.

At this, Jacob looked at her with a smile of disbelief. 

“As I recall, you were the one that believed that bogus story for years.” He proclaimed indignantly. 

“It was not ‘years’, Jacob Frye.” She jokingly scolded.

Both of them giggled quietly for a few seconds before silence engulfed them. And again, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the clicking of the train tracks. After an awkward few minutes she heard Jacob take in a deep breath.

“It was about my first.” He said quietly.

Immediately, Evie looked to her brother with concern. People outside the Brotherhood or even just those with less than clean minds might think of something else when they hear those words. But for assassin’s, they have a very serious meaning. An assassin’s first kill, and often times the hardest. Evie remembered the day her brother came home that night. His face was expressionless and his clothes were covered in blood. He wouldn’t look at or speak with anyone for days. 

Slowly, Evie wrapped an arm around one shoulder and proceeded to rest her head on his shoulder. Jacob responded by placing a hand over Evie’s and resting his head on top of her own. 

“It happens to the best, brother.” She whispered quietly. 

Without saying a word, Jacob wrapped his free arm around Evie and pulled her into an embrace. A few barely audible sniffles escaped him and Evie could have sworn on the Creed that she heard a “not as best as you,” escape his lips. She let out a quiet sigh and held him tighter.

“Jacob, don’t be daft. You are an exemplary assassin. And…dare I say it, an amazing gang leader.” She whispered, knowing the effect that these words would have on him.

Immediately, he lifted his face from her shoulder. The area around his eyes still damp.

“You think so?” he asked with a hopeful smile.

“Yes, I do.” She said with a small sigh. Hoping that this boost to his ego would not come back to haunt her later. But if it made him feel better, it was definitely worth it.

“Well, of course. What can I say, I’m just a natural.” He smirked with pride only to land himself a playful punch in the arm from Evie. 

“Alright, Mr. Gang Leader, why don’t you take the bed tonight?” she said as she stood up from the couch.

Jacob looked at her with slight confusion.

“But, what about you?” he asked. 

“I’ll manage here.” She shrugged. Perhaps this would give her the opportunity to go through the disaster of papers that were scattered around his cart and organize them when she woke up. She loved him dearly, but if she lost any important documents thank to his disorganization she would kill him. But Jacob seemed to have other ideas.

Jacob pondered this for a second before cautiously opening his mouth.

“Well, you know…it’s a rather good sized bed. I mean, as long as you don’t drool all over me.” He rambled as he tried to hide his smile.

Evie smiled as her minded drifted off again back to when they were children.

“Fine by me. As long as you don’t stink up the bed.” She mockingly threatened as she walked towards her cart.

“Not since we were children.” He said indignantly as he followed her into her room; kicking his boots off and hopping into the bed.

“You are a child, Jacob Frye.” She groaned as she hopped in with him and turned off her lamp.

The sound of the twins’ bickering eventually died down and the two assassins finally went to sleep; enjoying a peaceful night free of nightmares. Tomorrow would be another day, and come hell or high water, they would face it together. And not even the dreaded Creature of Crawley would be able to stop them.


End file.
